Beach Trouble
by Pyrite
Summary: Naruto and Kankuro go with their teacher and fellow classmates on a trip to do another performance. While there the two have some fun and a clash with Naruto's ex-boyfriend. All-in-all, it's hectic and hot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Beach Trouble

 **Author:** Pyrite

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing(s):** Kankuro x Naruto.

 **Warning(s):** Yaoi, Oral Sex, Shouta.

 **Summary:** Naruto and Kankuro go with their teacher and fellow classmates on a trip to do another performance. While there the two have some fun and a clash with Naruto's ex-boyfriend. All-in-all, it's hectic and hot.

 **Author's Note:** So Swordsmanwielder asked me to write another fanfic for him. I am very honored and I hope that I do justice to his vision. Thanks for the request!

 **A/N #2:** Naruto is 13 and Kankuro is 15 in this fic. I decided to make them a year older.

 **A/N #3:** Okay, I did make some changes to Swordsmanwielder's vision. I hope he doesn't mind. Naruto is pissed with Kankuro during the story. I won't tell you why.

 **Chapter One:**

Naruto really hadn't wanted to go to the beach to perform for the summer festival, but it was required and the teacher wanted to win a prize. He really didn't care for it. What he did care about was the fact that he probably would be paired with Kankuro. This was going to be hell and the fact was he was going to have to deal with the older boy whether he liked it or not.

The bus carrying them stopped in front of a very nice inn. Their teacher told them to stay inside the bus while she arranged where each of the students and herself would sleep. Naruto watched the older woman leave and sighed to himself. The students waited for what seemed like an eternity before she finally came back to the bus. In one of her hands she held several keys and in the other a list. "Alright. Let's get paired off and get to bed."

Naruto waited nervously as the other boys were paired off with their partners and finally she called for him, "Naruto, you are paired with Kankuro." He stood up from his seat and grabbed his bag as the older boy took the key from their teacher. 'Fucking bastard. He must have convinced her.'

They both got off of the bus and entered the inn. Kankuro led the way to their room which made Naruto more nervous as they neared closer and closer. The older boy finally stopped at a room which was numbered five and put the key in and opened the door, sliding it to the side. He then looked to Naruto with a nod of his head to go inside first. Naruto sighed at the gesture, but went in first anyway. He knew that if he fought with Kankuro he wouldn't get anywhere.

Walking inside the room, he found that there was only one bed...of course. It wouldn't be any other way with Kankuro. However, it was surprising to find that they had their own personal onsen that led off from a pair of sliding doors opposite the ones they entered. Opposite the bed was the bathroom and closet. He walked to the closet, opened the doors, and threw his bag in. "You sound pissed."

Naruto turned around and saw that the door had been locked and Kankuro had deposited his own bag on the floor beside it. "No duh." He glared at the other boy as he crossed his arms.

Kankuro smirked, "What are you so angry about?"

"Look, you know what this is about. We were dating before you began your whole possessive business. I don't belong to you."

"Oh, and you would rather have your abusive ex?"

Naruto walked up to Kankuro furiously and almost smacked him hadn't the older boy grasped him by the wrists, pinned him to the nearest wall, and kissed him hard on the lips. His mind was trying to refuse the heat that was starting to flood into his body, but it seemed the physical was overtaking it.

Kankuro pulled back, leaving both panting. However, before he let the blonde regain his breath he began kissing down one side Naruto's neck. A sudden thought crossed his mind before he continued and he pulled back again. Naruto moaned in disappointment. "You bastard."

The brunette merely smirked as he replied, "Let's make use of the onsen eh?"

Naruto felt Kankuro release him then grab his right hand to lead him to the sliding door that led to the onsen. "I still can't believe we have a private onsen."

"Well. Let's have some alone time. It's not like we will have a lot of time since we will be practicing tomorrow." He replied then opened the door and felt the warmth of the onsen greet them. They walked in and Kankuro shut the door behind them. Kankuro didn't have to say anything to the blonde for he was already undressing and throwing his clothes to the side. He couldn't help but smile as he undressed and tossed his clothes to the side as well. It had been a long while since he had been with Naruto. He intended to make this a very memorable night.

Naruto stepped into the onsen and found a seat in the warm water. Being neck deep in he felt covered, but knew that the brunette would fix that soon. He sighed deeply and wondered to himself what Kankuro was planning to do him. He sighed again as he thought back to the past. Kankuro was one hell of a possessive guy and he hated it. He hated feeling like a possession and that was why he broke up with him. Then why the hell was he back in this position again? He had no idea.

"You're hiding from me." Kankuro murmured, interrupting Naruto's thoughts. The blonde gasped when he found Kankuro sitting beside him, though he was a little bit higher where the water met his waist. "Remember when we would fuck on the couch and you would sit on my lap?"

Naruto blushed despite the heat from the onsen. He stood up, revealing most of his upper body and shouted, "Kankuro!"

"What? No one is going to hear. It's a private onsen. Besides, you're making most of the noise." He smiled for he had got the blonde to move from his seat. Kankuro grasped Naruto by his waist, surprising him, and pulled him on his lap. The younger boy felt heat creep back into his body, but looked away from his partner. "You remember. You remember how fucking good it was." He whispered in the blonde's ear.

Naruto couldn't help it when a small moan escaped his mouth. His mind was losing the battle again and his body was taking over. He could feel the older boy wrap his arms around his waist and push him down so their groins rubbed together. He moaned again, though this time a little louder. Kami, he couldn't help but want more of the older boy's attentions. Despite the heat of the onsen, his body was getting hotter...almost like a volcano.

Kankuro bit softly underneath Naruto's jawline where it met the beginning of his neck. His mouth then began to descend as his tongue left a trace of hot saliva along the flesh. He could hear his younger counterpart moan in pleasure and feel the blonde's member start to harden against his own. 'Don't deny me Naruto. We didn't just come for the performance.' He thought to himself as he bit against the point where Naruto's neck met his shoulder, earning a cry of pleasure. 'We came so I can have you to myself again.'

The blonde arched backwards, feeling secure with one of Kankuro's arms around him. His eyes were glazed over in pleasure as he wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and pushed his head down with a hand.

Kankuro half-laughed to himself. Naruto definitely could change in a second. He knew what his blonde wanted, but he wouldn't give it until he heard the words uttered from his mouth. He began their interchange, "I know what you want."

"Stop teasing me if you know." Naruto returned as he grasped some of the brunette's hair.

"You think you can make me give you what you want? You gotta beg. After all, I haven't had the pleasure of being with you in so long. If you want me to give you want you want, then you need to beg for it." He teased the blonde.

Naruto felt angry for Kankuro knew just what buttons to press to get him to do what he wanted...and the thing was that he was hard and the heat was building up in his body. He couldn't stop. He would have to beg. Damn it. "Kami...please, please Kankuro...give me what I want..."

"Louder..."

His cheeks burned in embarrassment, "Please give it to me!"

Kankuro smiled, "That's what I wanted to hear." He felt Naruto push his head again and this time he complied. He took a hardened nipple in his mouth, causing a deep moan of pleasure to issue from the younger boy's mouth. His tongue slid over the sensitive flesh and encircled it, making moans and incoherent cries spill forth from Naruto's lips. Kankuro then moved over to the other bud of flesh and repeated the same ministrations.

Naruto could feel the heat buildup in his body and he wanted release. Kami, he needed it. Would Kankuro relieve him? A moan of disappointment spilled from his mouth when he felt Kankuro release his nipple. The older boy had moved his other arm down and grasped Naruto's cock in a tight grip. Naruto cried out as his vision blurred and he felt Kankuro's fingers stroke him. "Don't!"

"I'm in charge. You know how I like it."

The blonde could tell that Kankuro was hard from the way his cock was rubbing between his legs. "I need you in me. Please!"

"You don't seem as angry with me now." Kankuro replied with a smirk.

"I'll be angry if you don't...!" Naruto began, but was surprised when the older boy pushed the blonde's hips up and then thrust into him. A loud moan came forth from his lips as his hands moved to the brunette's shoulder's and he grasped hard. He could feel the hard, thick cock push into his canal and it felt so damned good. Heat shot through his body as the thrusts continued and reason disappeared into want. The water was so warm and slightly slowed them, but this didn't stop Kankuro from getting what he wanted. He only sped up and thrust harder into the blonde's body. With each thrust, it was hot and welcoming. This was what he had been wanting for so long since the blonde had left him. He thrust again and felt the tight muscles of his younger partner contract around him. They both came at the same time with moans of pleasure.

xxxx

Naruto woke up later in bed hardly remembering how he got from the onsen to the room. All he knew was that he felt so warm and loved. This was how he felt before he knew how possessive Kankuro could be. It wasn't that he hated Kankuro for his possessiveness. It was that he had to show it off to everyone. He yawned, feeling extremely tired yet satisfied. "Go back to sleep. We have to practice in the morning." Naruto nodded at Kankuro before settling back in and falling back asleep.

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry it has taken this long to get it up. Lot's has been going on in the personal life and it just hasn't been a good time for me. I hope you like it and hope I do it justice. Review if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Night had set the next day and the two boys had decided to walk on the beach a few miles away from the inn. Kankuro had brought a few towels because they would be sitting down...and maybe doing other things. "I'll be glad when this whole damned thing is over." Naruto commented.

"Well at least you're not playing a girl." Kankuro replied with a laugh.

"Oh, don't be cute." The blonde said as he turned toward the older boy and narrowed his eyes at him.

Kankuro laughed again then stopped and began to lay the towels down. "I think this spot is suitable. Don't you?"

Naruto turned and looked out at the sea and stars. The sea was gentle tonight, it's waves was lapping softly against the sand. The stars were bright against the darkened sky and he could see some of the constellations. "Very."

The two sat down on the blankets and proceeded to take off their shoes and put them aside. After a few moments of silence the brunette asked, "Are you still angry with me?"

"In a lot of ways." He paused for a moment then continued, "Look, I'm not a toy. I don't like to be used."

"I wasn't using you. I was showing you that you were missing out."

"No. You were getting what you wanted."

"Oh. So, I must have imagined you moaning and begging for me last night."

Naruto glared at Kankuro, "This would be a better relationship if you weren't so damned possessive."

"You just can't admit that you like it." The older boy then leaned in and planted a hard kiss on his counterpart's lips. He pulled back swiftly and smirked as Naruto looked at him in shock. "I know you do. Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Oh, shut up." He replied with a huff then laid back against the towel to look at the stars above. Kankuro laughed again then joined him. They looked together for a while, gazing at the beauty of the constellations and darkened sky. For a while, this is what he concentrated on, but eventually Naruto could feel the return of a familiar heat despite the cool air of the night. 'Oh no...' He glanced down and saw that a bulge was appearing in his shorts and he hoped to Kami that Kankuro wouldn't notice.

"Couldn't wait?" Kankuro questioned Naruto, his hot breath on the blonde's neck causing ripples of heat to shoot through the younger boy's body. A groan met his ears, but Kankuro wanted more from his blonde. He wanted to hear him say it. "Tell me."

By now, even though their bodies hadn't touched, Naruto was feeling so hot for Kankuro. He would do anything to get the brunette inside him. Kami, did he miss him that much? It had been so long. "No. Please Kankuro...I miss this...I miss us..."

This admission surprised the older boy. He always knew that Naruto stuck to his guns when he was angry with him, but he didn't think he would give in despite it being the plan anyway. "I miss us too. Let's get too it. No waiting huh?"

Naruto nodded in agreement. Kankuro grasped the blonde's shorts and pulled them off roughly. After throwing them to the side, he pushed his shorts down and parted Naruto's legs. He didn't need any lube for they had done this several times before. Suddenly, he pushed all the way into the blonde's slick hole. Both groaned in pleasure at the same time. Kami, the younger boy was always so tight...no matter how many times he was fucked. Kankuro grabbed Naruto's legs and wrapped them around his waist then began to thrust in fast. Beneath him his younger partner was moaning loudly with each movement that Kankuro was making. Heat built up between the two, their bodies meeting each other until finally, they came in unison. Kankuro fell on top of Naruto while they both panted wildly and tried to regain their breath. He murmured, "My blondie." And Naruto didn't mind.

xxxx

Kankuro and Naruto saw the inn up ahead and began walking to it. However, it was a shock when outside the inn, sitting on a wooden bench, was Naruto's ex-boyfriend. Kankuro couldn't have been angrier when he saw the other boy. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Kotaro..."

"I told you I would be back. No one leaves me and gets away with it." The black-haired boy smiled as he stood up and flashed his bokken at them. "Especially since my uncle worked for the Yakuza."

"I don't give a damn who your uncle worked or works for. Leave Naruto alone." Kankuro interrupted.

"No Kankuro...don't!" Naruto shouted as he watched his lover approach his ex-boyfriend to fight him. Before the two could truly get in a fight, Naruto rushed forward to try to prevent it, but was back-handed by Kotaro and fell on the bench.

The blonde looked up in a daze and felt his head. When he pulled his hand back he found blood on it. His vision was blurry while he heard Kankuro and Kotaro yell and fight with each other. However, before the two could do severe harm, the teacher and other students arrived. Kotaro was shocked and ran away knowing that he couldn't get what he wanted.

The teacher took Kankuro and Naruto back into the inn to fix their wounds and after a stern talking to, she thanked them for helping her win the award. Kankuro just shook his head at her. She never could keep her mind on one thing for a long time. After she left them alone, he asked, "Will you be alright?"

"Yes. I just wish I hadn't been in a relationship with him. You shouldn't have fought with him."

"I would have died for you Naruto."

Naruto looked up at Kankuro and asked, "Are you serious?"

"I'm possessive because I love you and will do anything for you." Kankuro replied.

The blonde sighed, "Why didn't you say that in the beginning? We could have avoided this mess?"

"You never asked."

Naruto put his hand to his head, indicating a headache, "Oh, you're intolerable."

"But that's why you love me."

"Yep."

Kankuro leaned over and gave the blonde a gentle kiss, "Now that we're back together we have so much catching up to do."

"After we heal." Naruto reminded the older boy.

Kankuro smiled at his younger lover in agreement and replied, "After we heal."

 **A/N:** I forget to tell you that this is two chapters because the story is long. Hope you all don't mind.


End file.
